


Hell's Game Night

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Game Night, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written as a weekly for @ladyoutlier (Tumblr) discord.





	Hell's Game Night

Crowley pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s forehead before he left the bookshop, leaving the angel alone for the night with a new book and a bottomless mug of cocoa. The demon made his way downstairs to Hell for the annual game night. He doesn’t know whose idea it was, or when it started; none of the other demons particularly enjoy it. The only thing Crowley particularly enjoys is when he manages to beat the others in the games. There’s two rules: demons must be in their true form and cheating in the games is forbidden. He transforms back to a snake as he walks through the corridors to the game room. The crocodile that walks beside him is a sure sign that he isn’t the last one to arrive.   


Beelzebub is lounging when they arrive, Crowley sends a bow their way, as best possible in his snake form.    
“Where’sss Hassstur and Ligur?” He hisses.    
“Not here” Beelzebub responds, their wings flapping above them.    
“I can ssee that, Lord Beelzebub, I asssumed that they had been down here” He hissed. Beelzebub shook their head in response. A few moments later, the door opened, a frog hopping in and a chameleon following after. Dagon shared a look with Beelzebub as they all settled around the room.    
“Twister or Uno” Beelzebub asked.    
“Not Uno again” Hastur whined.    
“Twister it is” Dagon said. 

They went to retrieve the box, briefly shifting into their human form.    
“Who will be the demon to go first?” Beelzebub asked. Hastur stepped forward. Beelzebub spun the spinner.    
“Right hand red” They stated. Hastur took a step forward and placed his hand on a red spot.    
“Crowley, left foot yellow” Beelzebub stated.    
“Uh, I don’t have a foot, your majesty” Crowley stated, his tail wiggling slightly.   
“Tail then” Beelzebub stated, and spun it.    
“Dagon, right foot blue” Beelzebub stated. The crocodile waddled over and placed their foot on a blue spot.    
“Ligur…right hand green” They stated. Ligur moved over, placing their hand on the green spot. 

"Hastur, left hand red" Beelzebub stated.   
"Crowley, right hand blue" They said.   
"Uh, I don't have a hand either, your majesty" Crowley stated.   
"Oh" Beelzebub grunted slightly.   
"Who's idea was it to play this game?" They asked after a few minutes.   


During that time, Hastur and Ligur had moved away from the game and were giggling in the corner. Crowley slithered away, moving to sit on his chair and get comfortable. The night passed with no one actually playing the game. At some point, Hastur and Ligur left the room together. 

A few moments passed in silence before the door swung open and Hastur and Ligur were dragged in.    
“Your Majesty” A demon stated.   
“What is it?” Beelzebub responded.    
“These have just been caught in the bathroom doing…carnal acts” The demon said.    
“Well what was it that they were doing?” Beelzebub asked, though they looked thoroughly unimpressed - and not because of Hastur and Ligur.    
“They were kissing, my lord” The demon said.    
“And what would be the problem with that?” Beelzebub asked.    
“Well, my lord, uh, they’re both male” The demon said, suddenly becoming slightly uncomfortable. Crowley smirked, sitting forward now.    
“And the problem is…?” Beelzebub asked. The demon shifted.   
“They’re fags” he admitted.    
“If I may, my lord, I beg you not to punish us” Hastur begged, while his hand slid to Ligur’s.    
“Do not worry, you will not be punished” Beelzebub promised, before turning to the demon who brought them in.    
“You, however…” They trailed off.    
“Dagon, this calls for an…unusual punishment. I think we should get the holy water” Beelzebub stated.    
“Oh no” The demon attempted to run, though Crowley was quickly able to stop him from leaving.    
“We do not tolerate that kind of behaviour” Beelzebub stated.    
“Oh dear, I am sorry, my lord” The demon squirmed, attempting to free himself from Crowley’s grip. Crowley left the room and made his way towards the prisons.    
“Crowley, I’ll do anything. Let me go, please. I can’t die now” He begged.    
“Nope” Crowley responded. He continued walking, the cells getting closer.    
“You’re not going anywhere. Homophobes deserve death and more” Crowley shrugged. He opened one of the cell doors, tossing the demon in.    
“And I would be perfectly okay with killing you myself” Crowley stated before closing the door. He opened the small window.    
“Good luck” He smirked, before walking away, the window closing as he left. 

Back in the games room, Crowley turned to Hastur and Ligur.   
“Congrats” He smiled.    
“I’ll be back down at…” Crowley pulled his phone out to check the time.    
“1pm” He said. Beelzebub nodded.    
“We will wait for your arrival” They smiled. Crowley nodded, before leaving Hell. 

He made his way into the bookshop, seeing the angel still sat where Crowley had left him a few hours earlier.    
“Hey angel” Crowley said, shifting to kiss the top of the angel’s head while removing his jacket. He hung it up on the coat rack, before lounging on the sofa.    
“You’re back early” Aziraphale murmured, while closing the book.    
“Yeah, game night was boring” Crowley shrugged.    
“Hastur and Ligur are dating” He stated, while turning to face the angel.    
“Oh, good for them! That’s delightful” Aziraphale smiled, while standing up.    
“And now, I think we should go up to bed” Aziraphale added. Crowley smirked and nodded, standing up. He took Aziraphale‘s hand as they made their way to bed. 

The next day, Crowley made his way into Hell at 5 to 1. The punishment room was crowded, but the crowd parted for him. Hastur and Ligur were curled together, occasionally sharing kisses. Crowley smiled softly, getting himself comfortable for the trial. 


End file.
